Ayleidoon
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Introduction Ayleidoon is a constructed elven language from the Elder Scrolls franchise, first appearing in the game Oblivion. This page will collect ayleidoon passages and attempt to decipher a coherent grammar and vocabulary. Ayleid Words and Phrases 'Phrases Directly Translated In-Game' Ceyatatar - "Shadow of the Fatherwoods" (Glories and Laments) Epevoy an anyadena av <<2>>e pado an sunnand. - "Speak the life-treaty of <<2>> before the blessed-stone." (Loriasel tablet notes) Can an canomora racuvarima. - "Call the Daedric herald who was cast down." (Loriasel tablet notes) Arctane va ceye av <<2>>e. - "Accept the shadow of <<2>>." (Loriasel tablet notes) Malatu ye nemalatuis shauta ry relle asva relleis. - "Truth and not-truth come as water within many waters" (Loriasel tablet notes) Av molag anyammis, av latta magicka - "From fire, life. From life, magic." (Ayleid Reference Text) Agea haelia ne jorane emero laloria - 1. "Terrible wisdom never betrayed the loremasters." 2. "Wisdom leared by pain is a reliable guide in dark times." (Ayleid Reference Text) Nou aldmeris mathmeldi admia aurane gandra sepredia av relleis ye brelyeis ye varlais. - ""Our exiled Elven ancestors heard the welcoming gifts of peace in the streams and beech trees and stars." means literally "from-home-driven."" (Ayleid Reference Text) Suna ye sunnabe. - "Bless and blessed be." (Ayleid Reference Text) Va garlas agea, gravia ye goria, lattia mallari av malatu. - "In the caverns of lore, ugly and obscure, shines the gold of truth." (Ayleid Reference Text) Vabria frensca, sa belle, sa baune, amaraldane aldmeris adonai. - "The foaming wave, so thunderous, so mighty, heralds the lordly Elves." (Ayleid Reference Text) Malada - "High Fane" (Cleansing of the Fane) lit: "High Gods" Heca! - 1. "Begone!" 2. "Stand aside!" (Umaril's Dialogue) As balangua, Ehlnada racuvar! - By my power, the mortal gods shall be cast down! (Umaril's Dialogue) Abagaianye Ehlnadaya! - I do not fear your mortal gods! (Umaril's Dialogue) Rahtan Pelinale na anda! - Pelinal's reach is long! (Umaril's Dialogue) Asma bala ni hilyat sino? - By what power do you follow here? (Umaril's Dialogue) Man kana mitta abasel Umarile? - "Who dares enter Umaril's forbidden hall?" (Umaril's Dialogue) Pelinal na vasha. Sa yando tye. - "Pelinal is gone dead. So also will you be." (Umaril's Dialogue) Shanta, ehlno. Tyavoy balangua! - "Come, mortal. Taste my power!" (Umaril's Dialogue) As oiobala Umarile, Ehlnada racuvar - "By the eternal power of umaril, the mortal gods shall be cast down!" Av molag anyammis - "From fire, life" (Vahtacen Pillar) av mafre nagaia - "From frost, death." (Vahtacen Pillar) magicka loria - "Magic darkens" (Vahtacen Pillar) magicka sila - "Magic Shines" (Vahtacen Pillar) pellani - "outsiders" (The Wild Elves) welkynd - "Sky child" (Magic from the Sky) Varla - "Star Stone" (Magic from the Sky) Autaracu alata - "Remnant of light" (The Remnant of light) Fal sorn glathe - "Cold sunset limit" (The Remnant of light) Culle-anda - "Food Stone" (The Remnant of Light) Alasilagea - "Vision-Lore" (Nilata Search Plan) Ceyemeratu - "Shadow-Music" (Nilata Search Plan) Goriarcan - "Secret-Magic" (Nilata Search Plan) Heculmora - "Outcast-Daedra" (Nilata Search Plan) Silatarn - "Shining Portal" (Nilata Search Plan) 'Phrases Untranslated In-Game:' Hyrma MORA pado ADA oia NAGAIA aba AGEA cava APOCRA dena GORIA gandra ARCAN - Unknown (fragmentae abyssum hermaeus morus) Av Auri-El ye Tamri-El dellevoy an Arpen Aran tarnabye! - Unknown (Secrets of the Ayleids Quest) Av Sunna Tam Riel arctavoy an Arpen Aran malaburo! - Uknown (Secrets of the Ayleids Quest) ye sa sou meldi calne tarn va nou molagnensaliye trumbi nou bala ilpen av sou meldi nagaiale as guntumnia spantelepelaelia arani morae ye sou liebali racuvane ye nu rautane ye nu hautalle nou buroi gume sou gravuloi sa metane sye garlis frey as gandra dwemera tarcel '' ''lane sou agea ye frey as emeratis avatheledia carelle sou anyamissi '' ''bisia silya nu hecta sou arcten rias nu nemalauta ge nu hecta sou epe '' ''gandra rias ne nemalauta ge nu frey sepa sye arcta varlor denai '' ''cullei noue staneiaye ry sou alasil auta ry loria shanta abagaiavoy '' ''malautavoy fey nou darre ye alata rou malae asma moraga sou anyamis '' ''av sercen pado ye get heng sou wend narilia vey emeratu sou oia bisia - Unknown (Calcelmo's Stone) Dictionary Books on Ayleid Language, Culture, and History Nilata Search Plan The Remnant of Light Ayleid Reference Text Masterwork of the Inducer The Last King of the Ayleids Glories and Laments Daedra Worship: The Ayleids The Heart of Valenwood Aurbic Enigma 4: The Elden Tree The Whithering of Delodiil Exegesis of Merid-Nunda Tears of Anurraame Ayleid Survivals in Valenwood Cleansing of the Fane Magic from the Sky